


I cant sleep lol so im making this book for no reason

by Growing_sprout



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Posting at like 1 am is strange, RIP, i cant sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_sprout/pseuds/Growing_sprout
Summary: Just a bunch of ficlets that im gonna post when i cant sleep





	1. 1:10am

Mask stood at the train startion. His hearts pounding. He had just ask Bobble hat to a date... Well not exactally. He just asked if she wanted to hang with him. 

"Heya Mask" a voic from behind him said "Mask you wanted to hang right?" she said in that cheeky grin. Mask calming down trying to get his hearts to calm down replied"Yeeah. Heeey dooo you waaant to gooo somewheree with mee?"

"Sure!" Mask flushed and went to a place leaving Bobble to catch up. They soon arrived in a field of flowers that were multicolored in a beautiful way. Mask motioned her to sit to him as the flowers rippled. 

"Wow! It looks really nice! Is this wat you wanted to show me?" Mask nodded and stood up. He went to the middle and picked a cyan and blue flower. When he returnedx Bobble was still there smiling as if she hadent had a care in the world

"Hey Bobble?"

"Yeah!"

"I've waaaanted to say thaaaat I like yoooou alot and that you maaaake me happy" for once Bobble was in a oss of words. She chose her words carfull the replied "I like you alot Mask!" and Mask pulled Bobble into a hag as they watched the sun set


	2. cant seep. to hype for the splatfest. rip

hhogafzjcvsgyskahxcxjsczjdhs o hype for the satfet t seep rivtnow so yeah. fish.  
.support the youtuber viantastic gggabrielgamig etcsona fyrus rockenberg failboat jamoji and other splatubers on youtubw. And Also. If Ao3 gave you a dollar for every kudo then yeah. huh..... anywY bye lol

future me why is this so bad? bye 

posted at 1:03 (1:03am)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The eND is NeaR. ChOosE WisEly Chæœ§


End file.
